The Beauty Of A Cetra
by GoodGurl
Summary: The many poems on Aeris and how other characters thought of her Chapter 7: Please don't read if you don't like the idea of people worshipping her. That is simply NOT my idea in the first place. I have ideas in my head and I write them, thank you...
1. The Beauty Of A Cetra

  
  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time writing a poem for final fantasy 7, so please be gentle. This is a poem of the one hero who saved the lives of everyone in the world during the battle with Sephiroth. She is the true hero of the game!  
  
  
  
The Beauty Of A Cetra  
  
  
The beauty of a Cetra lies in the depths of her soul:  
  
Her determination to  
save the world from  
destruction reveals her  
triumph of never  
ending love to the   
whole world.  
  
Her prayers sheltered  
us from Death's grasp  
which clung to us   
until the bitter end.  
  
Her heart, belonging to  
those she loves still lingers  
between trial and error.  
  
Her spirit brought joy and  
warmth to those who surrounded  
her with peace and enchantment.  
  
Her death fills our hopes to a  
better future until she returns again.....  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: It was sad really when I wrote this poem. I hope you all liked it as much as I did! See ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
GoorGurl :)  



	2. I Have Waited

Author's Note: Hey! Am back! I know some of you are aching for another poem about Aeris and here it is! Please I don't want any flames like that Bob dude did! I hope he doesn't come back. By the way, I don't have anything against Tifa, but I think Aeris WAS the true heroine of the story. She sacrificed her life, didn't she? I don't understand how people think Tifa was the true Heroine. Oh well, I guess that's their opinion. I think Tifa does kick anyone's ass, but how can she fight wearing skimpy clothes? Doesn't it hurt? Oh well, she's still kew though. Anyway, this is another poem about Aeris as she reunites with her real loved one.  
  
  
I Have Waited  
  
  
She runs into my arms  
  
Tears fell upon my shoulder  
  
Arms wrapped around my neck  
  
I have waited for her  
  
How long have I waited for me to carry her into my arms   
and let her heart forget the pain she had to endure while on Earth  
  
I have waited for her kiss  
  
How long have I waited for her lips upon mine  
  
When our lips lock, it is sealed forever like a memory  
  
I have waited for her smile  
  
How long have I waited to see her encouraging smile   
everytime I walked inside a room and see her there  
  
I have waited for her touch  
  
How long have I waited for her gentle touch   
and the way she caressed my cheek with her warm hands  
  
I have waited for her heart  
  
How long have I waited for her heart to beat   
against my own  
  
I have waited for her alone  
  
How long have I waited for her as I sit in the darkness alone  
  
Now, as she wraps her arms around me,   
  
I feel the darkness fading and a light shining in front of me  
  
I have waited for this day to take her hand   
grasped with my own and walk her towards the light  
  
I have waited for us to stroll together into the gates where  
all her loved ones meet  
  
We walk along the path into the future  
the future where I have waited so long to see  
  
I have waited for the happiness I have wished all  
my entire life  
  
I have waited for this moment  
and this moment has come  
  
  



	3. In Remembrance

Note: Hi! I just can't stop writing poetry! Especially anything about Aerith, which reflects fully on her personality and the way she became a hero. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this third installment of my poetry! Thanks again to all those who reviewed!  
  
  
  
In Remembrance  
  
In the sky above the heavens she watches with love she sends a message to the world with a winged dove. The oceans and the mountains, her name they say her job is done there are no more roles for her to play.  
  
One day she will see them again the people she met, she called her friends; Cloud, Tifa, Cid and Yuffie too Vincent, Red 13 and Caith Sith. She will remember them all in her heart knowing that they will never be apart.  
  
The rain begins to fall like tears from one's eyes to remember the one who had been sacrificed. She alone stood on the alter and died from the wrath of the man who had been denied.  
  
The darkness soon begins to appear a voice singing did they hear. They look up into the heavens and see her face the young Cetra, smiling and showing she still belonged in this place. 


	4. Dream

Note: Hi everyone! Am back! This is another installment of a poem. This time, this revolves around characters about their feelings on Aerith! The first one will be.... well, you'll have to find out.  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Dream   
  
  
  
She was beautiful.  
Every inch of her was beautiful.  
  
  
I loved her smile that brightened everyone's mood.  
It was like the sun that shone above us   
and replaced the dark clouds hovering upon the earth  
  
I loved her eyes that were filled with knowledge.  
It was like an open book that surrounded us with  
a history that we never knew existed.   
A history about the Ancients, the first people who lived on earth  
  
I loved her hair that it when it shone in the sun   
it turned the brightest pink colour, or maybe it was just my imagination.  
But whatever it was, it was like magic that touched my soul  
  
I loved her heart that when she spoke, she spoke with meaning.  
She spoke with love and triumph.  
She spoke as if everything was going to be all right.  
  
I loved her most of all.  
Her and everything about her.  
  
She was beautiful in every way.  
She touched people's lives and eventhough I never knew her that much,  
she touched me the most.  
  
She touched me, healed me where it hurt.  
She touched me with love and compassion.  
  
I thought I could replace Zach by loving her  
but I knew that her love for me was just something Zach left behind.  
  
I came to realize that my love for her was just a love of friendship.  
Her kindness drew me to her. Drew me to love her.  
  
Zach was the man she loved and will always love.  
That's when I knew it can never be between us .  
  
I see her at night,  
she tells me it was going to be all right.  
I tell her I miss her but she smiles and say nothing.  
  
Everyday I think of her but she tells me not to.  
She tells me there is someone else who thinks   
of me as much as I think of her.  
  
She leads me to the light  
and as I step out of the light and back into my room  
I have awoken. 


	5. Best Friend

Author's note: Here's Tifa everyone!  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Best Friend   
  
  
  
No one knew who she was or where she came from.  
But I knew she appeared in our lives like a dream   
where everyone does not wake up from.  
  
She changed our lives, even mine.  
She changed our hearts to make us believe   
in the things possible.  
  
She was a friend  
my friend.  
  
I wanted to hate her for loving Cloud  
and for Cloud loving her back.  
  
I wanted to hate her for not showing any resentment  
towards anyone, not even to those who had hurt her,   
physically and mentally.  
  
I wanted to hate her for meeting Cloud in unexpected places.  
  
I wanted to hate her for being so innocent and vulnerable  
when danger approaches.  
  
I wanted to hate her for falling on her knees and praying  
instead of fighting back.   
  
I wanted to hate her for making foolish mistakes  
by running off on her own to the shell village  
without telling any of us.  
  
Most of all, I wanted to hate her for leaving us,  
sacrificing her life to save the planet.  
  
But I knew I could never hate her.   
She was my friend.  
She was an Angel who appeared from heaven  
and the one who changed our ever changing lives.  
  
My heart broke in pieces when I saw Cloud in tears.  
  
My knees shook when I saw her lying on the ground,  
lifeless and bloodied.  
  
My eyes were flooded with tears as Cloud  
buried her into the waters, never to be seen again.  
  
I clench my fists as hard as I could, until I felt   
myself breaking down as did Cloud.  
  
I fall on my knees and weep, knowing she will never come back again.  
  
I have been known to be the optimistic one, but I knew she was even more.  
  
She was more positive about the world, not caring whether life was at its best or worst  
as long as she lived in it.  
  
I wanted to hug her, call her family and spend my whole life with her.  
  
I wanted to whisper secrets into her ears like sisters do.  
  
I wanted to promise her that I will always be there for her and protect her from danger.  
  
I wanted to hold her hand and gossip about boys and forget everything that has happened.  
  
I wanted her to be my best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: Okay... you like? You better because this is about Tifa's feelings! Please r/r@ Thanx! ;) 


	6. In him I saw myself

Note: Wow! Has it been that long since I've written to this story? Well, you're going to be surprised who is the next person thinking about Aerith.... Vincent? If you read on, you'll understand why. Since I do plan on making everyone think of Aerith, to remember who she really was and how she changed the people around her.   
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - In him I saw myself   
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
Deep silence.  
  
All I could hear was the blade slicing through the small, fragile body and for a moment I saw the face I never dreamed of seeing again.  
  
For that moment, I saw her...   
  
Lucrecia.  
  
Deep in my soul, I could feel it as well. I could sense her presence as the body of the only girl who has touched me so much with compassion and acceptance falls on the ground in the arms of the man who loves her even more.  
  
His hair changed from the colour I knew a long time ago.   
  
Black.  
  
Then his clothes changed into a suit- a past that I have never forgotten all these years.  
  
Blue.  
  
I saw me.   
  
I saw myself that was once innocent and pure, holding Lucrecia in my arms as she begins to fade away like a dream.   
  
In him I saw the tears that I cried when I saw my beloved closing her eyes.  
  
In him I saw my heart burning and my soul shattering to pieces when I felt her unmoving body against my own.  
  
In him I saw the willingness to clench my fists in anger, my heart filled with vengeance and violence for the man who killed the one who touched me.  
  
Aerith- a pure innocent rose, her petals now picked off one by one by greedy hands.  
  
She dies in the arms of the cool, green earth, the one whose roots and pure soil grew her into the beautiful flower she was.  
  
In him I saw myself, feeling the guilt over her death, telling myself that I have failed her.  
  
I have failed to save her from death.   
  
I have failed to keep the nightmares from her mind and the dark clouds hovering over her angelic form.  
  
Aerith- the angel that walked the earth and changed our lives.   
  
She accepted me, just as Lucrecia had done.  
  
She saw my soulless body, just as Lucrecia had done.  
  
In him I saw myself.  
  
In him I saw the man who cried out to the heavens and wished that it were I who had taken her place.  
  
In him I saw myself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: You must be wondering where I have been all this time... well, I have been here, but I have been REALLY busy lately so, please understand. This was short, along with the collection of my other poems. I hope you enjoyed this one as well. Please r/r thank you! 


	7. My dear sweet sister

Note: This poem really made me cry! This is on Yuffie and her feelings on Aeris. I don't know why, but I made Yuffie think that she thought of Aeris as a sister. I guess it makes sense, since she needed siblings... (does she have siblings? Can someone clarify that for me?) Anyway, read on and see what you think!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - My dear sweet sister  
  
  
My dear sweet sister how soon you had to die.  
You would smile and you would laugh, but you never seem to cry.  
  
I watched the blade come down so swiftly and accurately through your heart,  
When I could not keep you from dying, it made my life fall apart.  
  
You spoke to me in a gentle voice, despite my rebellious tone  
And whispered in my ear and called me, 'dear sister, my own.'  
  
In the distance, I thought I saw you there,  
But when I realized it wasn't you, I cried out, 'this is unfair!"  
  
Why did you have to die? Why did you have to leave?  
Why did you have to sacrifice yourself to keep the world in peace?  
  
All along I thought I never needed anyone to whisper secrets in my ear,  
But you alone made me believe you are the one whom I will always hold dear.  
  
I've always wanted a sister, whom I will share my likes and dislikes with and my dreams  
However, you are not there to laugh, to play and to hug me, it seems.  
  
The thought of you there, laid over a pool of blood, never to smile or to give comfort again,  
I promise to comfort those like you have done and promise to be their friend.  
  
I want to be like you, sister, the one who made people smile  
The one, in order to save the world, would walk on for miles.  
  
Into distant lands you would travel  
Endangering your foot against gravel  
  
Despite the pain you endured, you pressed on forward  
Toward the rising sun... you continued onward.  
  
But before you gracefully walked into the light,  
You kissed my forehead and said, 'good night.'  
  
Good night to you too, dear sweet sister, I will always keep you in my heart,  
Despite the distance from each other, I know we will never be apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
GoodGurl: This was sad... I almost cried... ALMOST! LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one. Don't worry to those who expected Nanaki next, but I did plan on doing all the characters on their thoughts on Aeris. Thanks for reviewing! ;) 


End file.
